Thresh Knight of awkward Slam poetry
by Clockworksknight
Summary: In which Karkat lights some unbelievably sick fires and Dave gets swept of his feet
1. Silence isn't golden

He never noticed he did it, in the shower he sang and slammed poetry to the beat of the water on his skin, on his own he chatted with him self about anything, commenting on his life as a spectator. His own voice blended into the background of his day to day to the point where silence scared him. Words went with breath and silence meant that he was alone, so he spoke and found camaraderie in himself. His lusus never complained, scarce in the hive to begin with and with its appearance Karkat was distracted anyway, so no one told him this was odd.

He knew it was, of course, but he always brushed it aside, he was the only one around to hear his habit so there was no problem. Those were the words that comforted him whenever the topic crossed his mind and he was content to leave it at that.

Of course there was a problem. When the game started his mind was on other things, there were people to worry about and lead, there was a goal to reach and a reward to be had, he was to busy for a security habit. There was always noise too. Twelve trolls, a death sentence, and a life time supply of drama assured there was hardly a quiet moment, he wasn't alone, he began to think the the problem was gone.

As time ticked down and teammates died, noises became unsettling to, soft honking left him sleepless and muffled laughter sat him on edge, every sound and sudden silence told of death. He resorted to singing himself to sleep in the safety of his clothing pile, the cloth muffled his voice from the world, and the world from him. In dreams he felt soft beats wrap him up in deep voices.

When the humans came things got less scary, they brought with them a sense of calm that Karkat lost long ago, soft noises didn't send him on edge, humming and laughing from the others didn't send him into high alert, but the silence still lingered.

With less people on the meteor and no threat of death hanging immediately over there heads, silence graced the meteors' halls much more often, And the feeling of being utterly alone settles almost permanently in Karkats' gut.

Dave started mixing and Karkat was drawn to it. After many failed attempts, one broken Alchemiter, a temper tantrum, and a resigned trip to a dreamed up version of his old apartment, Dave had finally gotten his hands on a new set of turn tables and was using them to there full potential.

Karkat and the rest of the meteors patrons, along with a generous portion of paradox space, had to suffer through weeks of over enthusiastic gushing and bragging over the god forsaken things from one Dave Strider, and Karkat had developed a unholy level of disdain for the machine. That is, until he heard he the first beats in the silence.

It felt a lot like coming home, like stepping through a door you'd been thinking about all day and rolling up in a pile with someone loved. He took to sitting outside Striders' door and listening to him mix.

He propped himself up by the door with his knees to his chest just listened, hearing the muttered curses, the sudden stops when he messed up, the hums and soft 'yes' when he got something right the first time was almost better then the completed work. The way he could just see the pleased grin on Dave face when he succeeded, how he could imagine it falling into a satisfied smirk as he continued brought a smile to his own face and made him feel warm in a way that was to sentimental for him to acknowledge.

He always made himself scarce before Dave left his respite-block, but he had a feeling that he knew he was there anyway.


	2. Throw down so sick ass beats

Molten sparks shoot from chapped lips as long known words are finally spoken, simple words so contrary to those said a thousand times over. Drunk on power and Bourbon she stumbled closer to the man she could hurt so easily, heels on marble resonated through the silent hall as faceless men and women looked on, to real for the woman to acknowledge. Shoulders tense and wide, he seems small to her as she strode toward him, in her blood, rage and poison roared.

White fabric stained in brown now wet on his chest, clung and sagged on his front. Her drink emptied onto him as she sneered and barked at him, every word echoing in his head. Slowly as if his body weighed a ton he turned to leave, her form stood unmoving behind him watching him go, she didn't bother to stop him.

Outside the world was dark and brisk, he shivered and he walked to his truck beat up and ugly next to high class cars surrounding it. He wretched the door open purposefully denting the car next to his with it, and got in. For a moment he just sat there, what was he going to do? The pull of the leather seat was uncomfortable against his soaked shirt. He pulled out.

Signs and people blurred past him as he raced toward her home, his home until now. In the dark the lights of the city burned at him, he needed to fix that someday. When he reached the house secluded from the city now miles away he sighed. After some hesitation he got out and strode toward the house, inside, the grey darkness of the hour seemed eerie and unnatural, he had gotten used to it over the years but right now it just felt wrong. He climbed the stair slowly, keeping quiet, and made his way toward the room next to his old one, he had already decided what to do.

In the room a soft melody from his own childhood played, lulling two children in deep slumber, he paused and watched them for a moment, god he loved them both. Soon though he knew she would follow him, he had to be long gone before that happened. With a tense nod to himself he went to one of the cradles, with a quick kiss he then strode to the other. Sighing he picked the boy up and held him close, then left the room a bag full of diapers clothes and other essentials with him.

As he drove away he wondered what he should do, where they should go, he shivered from the cold. Then turned the wheel and headed south.


	3. Feelings and what to do with them

Dim red lights flickered and reflected against the chemicals as dark hands worked blindly. It blanketed everything in an eerie sense of stasis and Dave took comfort in his self made world. Carefully, slowly, he worked, treating photo after photo, immersing himself in captures of time and memory, painstakingly preserving every forgotten hour, the stench of chemicals grounded him, and he worked.

He found himself almost losing track of the time he spent in the makeshift darkroom, losing himself so completely, the numbers seemed to float away, still visible and bright against his mind but lower, not as loud. He didn't mind them as much as he used to, didn't keep himself awake sweating and screaming for it to stop. He let the ticking become his rhythm and he danced to it. Photos were scattered around him, faces coming into focus in liquid and painting scenes of color. The happiness of the meteor saved and cataloged before it could all dissipate back into grey. It was rare to find beauty on the meteor, all empty metal halls and echoing black sound, but Dave found all he could.

Bubbles blowing past in every color and shape in the void, the look of contentment on Terezi's face as she took in the smells they left behind.

Art scribbled on the walls in chalk and blood, and the Mayor's pride in his metropolis.

The elegance in the tapestry and designs Kanaya spreads throughout the living area, and the concentration in Rose's eyes and she poured over a Alternian novel.

Karkat, as he laughs for the first time in Dave's memory at the movie night a few days back. Karkat as he passionately defends the idea of caliginous romance to Rose, who believes no one can love someone they want to hurt. Karkat as frowns at a stray horn. Karkat.

Memories of the troll consume him, all black and red and ever present in his thoughts. Dave's brow knits together and his hands move a little rougher, at little faster. The stench of the chemicals burned his nose and he ignored it, he ignored it and everything until the last photo came into beautiful focus.

Karkat sleeping on Kanaya's fabric, brows barely knit and lips parted, he looked almost peaceful. He stared at the photo for what seemed like an eternity, taking in every detail and categorizing in his mind every curve and dip of the trolls face.

Since last night Dave has done nothing but run from Karkat, he has done everything in his power to dispel the boy from his mind, but the thoughts always returned. Sighing Dave cracked his joints and loosened his tense muscles; heading out of the dark room he slipped on his shades as the dim light of his room assaulted him. Again in surrender he sighed, it was time to confront this.

Karkat was, special, to say the least, whether or not it was a in a good way Dave couldn't be sure, but the troll definitely had something about him that was unique. Karkat lived and breathed frustration, it was like he took the world onto his shoulders without anyone asking him to and tried to carry it while fighting his own battles as well. He was selfless, and caring, he would take a sword to the chest for anyone he cared about and would fight tirelessly for what he thought was best for the group. Dave stared at the ceiling content to listen to the ticking in his head while he delved into the abyss that was his his feelings, snorting at the absurdity of his own thoughts.

While Karkat may lay his life down for his comrades, it didn't stop him from being rude, he never hesitated to knock sense into anyone he saw being stupid, he would yell, and cuss, and preach to whoever he thought needed it. He would dig into their deepest insecurities and rile them up until they too had the passion and rage to rise from their slump. He was ruthless, in leadership and in battle. Dave flushed when he thought back to all the strife's they've had on the roof of the lab they have been stuck in for all these years. The struggle and the sweat that came time after time, the clash of metal and passion as they were always matched, blow for blow; Dave had never seen anyone so skilled other then his own bother. The thoughts that Dave usually avoided and ignored swelled in his mind at the memories; the admiration, the jealousy, the camaraderie, the burning in his chest at the site of Karkat heaving with exhaustion and determination.

Dave blinked back to reality and the gravity of his feelings fell on him slowly, like he had slowed down time without thinking, and was watching as Armageddon descended upon his mind.

He liked Karkat Vantas; and he liked him a lot.

Rising from his bed he strode over to his turntables. His hands hovered over the dials and he remembered Karkats voice humming through the doorway; the beat began and he grinned.


	4. Bubbles blow

It's cold. The swirling black void around him seemed to zap away any heat his body had, vanishing it until nothing remained but his own thoughts and the sound of his teeth colliding with one another. The dots of color floating ten feet and a thousand years away made constellations that he traced in his mind, taking comfort in the makeshift stars. He sat on the roof of the meteor for what seemed like hours, chill raising his flesh and releasing his anxiety through hushed breaths.

Old habits and old comforts fell from his lips as he let go of everything, confronting fears and feelings locked away since the world fell and he lost his shriveled hope.

The words were easy, bottled and repressed they burst through with passion, it was nothing to the revelation of the subject of his flow.

I'm done Kill me now  
>I've lowered my crown<br>And walked away from my high castle  
>Stripped myself of my gold tassels<br>I am humbled and weary  
>This life has grown deary<br>And my mind is all but gone  
>Wrong<br>He say my name in song  
>Though the words are not of love<br>Or pride  
>But of my lost stride<br>And if I hide I'm shamed  
>He once praised my name<br>But it seems time to let go  
>There is no foe that I ever want to face<br>Stay with me here cuz I'm done running this race  
>I've been shackled and left here to die<br>Or fly straight into the sun  
>So many mistakes left half undone<br>Though I must admit

With him I'm glad that I exist  
>And my memory will live on<br>Strong  
>In his heart in his chest<br>And I'm fine with the rest  
>So long as long as he is my friend<p>

Silence followed the shaky words and weight seemed heavy on his shoulders, he was alone and confused, he needed someone to talk to, someone to take his feeling and untangle them into neat stings of thought for him to understand; but Gamzee wasn't here, and never would be, and the other person, the one he watched from afar as there relationship got more and more distant, his crush only growing more persistent with every glance, every brush on hands as they passed by, well he didn't think they would be there for him either. Not now; not yet. He had resigned himself to self loathing, watching the bubbles float by and taking in the jumbled worlds created in each one, wondering absently who created them; who's memories were being broadcast into paradox space for all to see and experience. He waited for nothing and lost himself in mumbled words and shaking shoulders.

The minutes turned to hours as he waited on the roof top of the meteor, alone with his thoughts, though jumbled and painful, Karkat found himself reveling in the silence; for once appreciating what it meant to be completely alone, even from himself. The bubbles float by brought the slightest echoing sound of existence with each one, ghosts talking, fighting, living out of a rebellious need to fight paradox space and the destiny it had for them. The whispers of memories drifted Karkat down into slumber, and he joined his friends in the colorful void.


	5. In which Dave thinks more about Karkat

Walking the dark halls of the meteor felt nostalgic at this point, the tall ceilings and dim lighting brought with it something close to comfort, as he breathed in the empty air he thought of family; something he's never really considered to have had before. Lost in himself, he wandered deeper into the bowels of the laboratory, further away from the commons and the designated sleeping areas. He had just started to wonder where he was, when, as if burned, he jerked still.

He wasn't alone; noise bounced easily off the metal walls, each sound resounding, sharp and metallic against his senses, the vents shook above his head; he scowled and returned to his swift pace. While every step took him farther from the noise it was unmistakable; honks tangled up in growling purrs drew his frown deeper into his face. He huffed. He had loved Terezi, and the ache in his chest told him his still did, deeply; but Dave didn't think that there would ever come a day when he could forgive her for what she had done. He wasn't one for quadrants in even normal circumstances, the thought of the person he loved having another just didn't appeal to him, but Terezi had taken it a step farther and done so behind his back; only confronting him after she had been caught.

Speeding up his strides, he slowed time to a stop and ran from the noise; that wasn't what he needed to be thinking about right now.

Turning a corner once, twice, he slowed his movements to a shaking stumble, releasing his grip on time and the clock inside his head click on once again. Dave had found himself at the foot of one of the many vast staircases of the lab, they climbed endlessly above his head, spiraling and twisting to odd angles as the ascended, sighing he started on his way. Time ticked away as he took the winding steps, his surroundings becoming more and more familiar as he continued; he knew now where he was headed.

He reached the rusted door to the rooftop with relief, the artificial air outside the lab was cold and refreshing, bringing to his skin a welcome pain that cleared his mind. Bubbles of every color and size blew past him as he strode toward the edge, intent on purging his feelings through pointless, mindless training that would leave him breathless and numb. But his eyes caught onto a shape at the far edge of the roof top, shifting slightly as it shivered at the intense cold. Karkat.

For a moment Dave considered turning away, he wanted nothing more than to run from the other; back to his room where he could throw himself into distraction and keep himself from confronting what he already knew; but what was the point of running when thoughts of the troll followed him into oblivion. He started toward the sleeping figure.

Karkat's face was not soft when he slept, there was no trace of relaxation or ease, he slept as if he were fighting, battling horrorterrors and guilt that would otherwise consume him. Dave's heart did something he couldn't quite understand; sinking and soaring and pounding bruises into his ribs, he found he didn't mind the pain. Sitting next to Karkat, Dave laid himself back parallel to the sleeping body and pillowed his head in his arms. He sighed.

The thin fabric of his pajamas did almost nothing to block the cold, and the longer he lay, motionless and tense, the more the brisk artificial air sank deep into his bones; clearing away all thought and distraction. He knew he liked Karkat, but that didn't mean he knew what to do about it; sitting next to the boy all Dave could think about was how strong he looked. Karkat was built like a tank, all square and hard muscle, but here and there were rounder soft edges that seemed inviting, Dave considered for a moment how it would be like to be held by the other, he would be completely consumed in the troll and that thought was appealing to say the least. He considered briefly, the idea of leaning over and kissing him, black lips parted and soft would feel amazing against his own, but he dismissed it outright. If he was going to kiss Karkat anytime soon he would first need consent.

Sighing again, Dave closed his eyes, removing his almost ever present shades. He rubbed his face and groaned as the thought of Karkat's lips flooding his mind. Fuck.

Another shift next to him caught his attention, Karkat mumbled and cursed under his breath; his face tensing more than before and Dave sat up. He watched for a second as Karkat struggled with his nightmares, red spilling from closed eyes and teeth bared in an alien snarl, but he couldn't handle that for long. Dave knelt and placed both hands on Karkat's arm, shaking him roughly.

"Karkat, hey, come on wake up." Karkat's eyes fluttered under his lids before bursting open viciously; but Dave was long gone.

From behind the roof door Dave shivered at the downright murderous look on Karkat's face, he decided firmly that he would never wake up a troll again, letting go of his grip on time he started down the steps.

He needed a shower and time to think up a game plan.


	6. Pale like sugar

Darkness swirled through his mind, no real pictures or noise, but feeling that sunk into the core of his mind and stayed there like a beast. He tossed and turned and thrashed at the feeling, fighting it with his all as it told of death, and pain, and loss. He was drowning and he didn't think he would survive, guilt washed over him and he struggled, selfishly wanting to live. Wanting to continue on when all his teammates died; because of him. He was beginning to give in, to relax into the pain and allow the punishment to consume him when red flooded his senses.

Deep base and rhythm pounded at the darkness; beating it down into a corner of his mind he couldn't see, still there, lurking. Someone called his name.

Karkat

Karkat jolted. Shooting up into the sitting position eyes wild and angry; the instinctual rage upon awakening not foreign to him. He thought he saw a flash of red off to the side and followed it; but only the door to the rooftop was there. He watched it for a good while, like it would bite him, before he turned back to the void and forcibly calmed himself. His cheeks were sticky and he realized he had been crying, he made no move to wipe them away.

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, recalling his dream and the guilt it started from. Fresh tears found themselves rolling down his face. He movement of rusted metal sounded along the roof top as the door opened behind him. He didn't look to see who it was; he wanted nothing more than to be left to misery.

The soft breath of heat, of caring, blissfully broke the suffocating chill brought on by years of torment, disgust, and fear. Still on the edge of the roof top he took in the light brought by the steady hand on his shoulder, the bubbles in the air gleam against her glow and she took her place next to him; by his side.

They sit in silence for a long time, no move to comfort, no hand to wipe away the red tears on his face, just gentle presence and patience for Karkat to decide for himself; does he want this?  
>A clawed hand dull and gray lands softly on white still ever present on his shoulder, dark eyes turned and took in her ethereal beauty, and slightly older jade eyes stared back; ready.<p>

"Alright let's get this monstrosity on the road and get our sorry asses started on this disgustingly sweet, tear filled journey to the land of jams and stress ulcers."

"I thought you would never ask. What seems to be such a problem that you would stop beating the poor proverbial bush with me?" He smiled, for a moment, and leaned against her. Hesitant at first, but her presence relaxed him, it was so easy to be with her, so easy to let everything go.

"God where do I begin? Oh right, Strider-" Her hand moved around him and she turned to pull him to her chest, humming softly for him to continue. "You know how this asshole got that damnable machine a few months back? Well he hasn't stopped messing with them since, anyone within forty feet of his respite block is dragged into his trial and error 'jam sessions', the fuck of it is though, he's really good? And I've kinda taken to sitting outside the door and listening and while that's all fine and good. If not a little creepy I admit-"

Kanaya chuckles and Karkat huffed.

"But recently I've come to the breaking point with my habit-"

"Talking to yourself?"

"Yeah. And I kind of, well, oh fuck me, I kind of let all this shit out right outside his door? Like I vented everything I've been holding back right there loud enough for him to hear, I fucking slammed it no less. I don't actually know if he heard but fuck it hurt, it still hurts and I don't know why? I mean it was some heavy fucking feelings I laid out but it was the fact that it was to him that really hit me." Karkat finally wrapped his arms around Kanaya waist and settled in, she patted his head and silently urged him to continue.

"I just, I didn't know it until now but, I respect him, and I don't want him thinking I'm some pathetic, sniffling grub who creeps outside his friend's doors regularly."

Kanaya huffed a laugh at that. "Well that last part is true." Karkat glared up at her, squinting at her fluorescence; she dims herself slightly still smiling. "Though really I understand why the situation would be unsettling, having someone other than your moirail hear such revealing emotions is hard to deal with." Her smile fades slightly. "Even with Rose it's hard for me to easily express deeper feelings. I find myself pretending to be in my best mood at all times to keep her from trying to console me." She sighs and Karkat feels his heart plummet.

Fuck.

"Kanaya-" She stops him pecking his forehead gently.

"There is time for my feelings later and I promise I was content to wait for you." She pecked him again on the lips and pulled him closer. "For now lets focus on the task at hand, then we can talk about where we stand and maybe get to my side of the feelings jam; maybe we can actually move inside and to a pile too." Karkat eyed her but backed down, he knew she would let him know if her problems needed to be addressed immediately, he just wished he hadn't been such a coward about their relationship, he should've been there for her.

Karkat sighed a little, not wanting to talk any more about his situation, but continued all the same. "I just don't know what to do, or why I'm feeling so upset about everything. I'm confused and fuck maybe even a bit happy? Under everything I just, feel so fond for him, I'm so distracted by him all the time it's infuriating."

Kanaya looks at Karkat for a long time, considering her words. "Karkat" She pauses. "Do you have red feelings for Dave? "

He sighed and shuffled in Kanaya's arms. "Yeah. I have for awhile too but damn if I didn't ignore it. At first I thought it was pitch even, but that delusion didn't last long, especially after he broke up with Terezi and started spending more time with me, without her being the focus of conversation all the goddamn time."

Kanaya hummed thoughfully and shifted her legs under her. "What do you plan to do with this information?" She prompted.

"I don't even know, what are you supposed to do when you like a human who doesn't even see you on his romantic radar?" He scowls. "Aparently cry about it to the Moirail you've been neglecting for sweeps. Fuck I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of had my head shoved so firmly up my ass."

Kanaya smiled again and lifted his chin up to face her. "Karkat it's okay, I understand. You needed to sort things out yourself, you needed space. What kind of potential moirail would I be if I didn't give that to you?" Karkat smiled and dropped the subject. For now.

"As for Dave." Kanaya started after a moment, stirring them both from thought. "I can't tell you what to do about your feelings, but how do you know he's not interested?"

"Come on, it's kind of obvious, I'm not appealing in the sightest, and he's not exactly screaming from the roof tops that he's human gay, he dated Terezi didn't he?" Kanaya snorted, but papped him lightly on the cheek.

"Stop that this instant Karkat, you are very charming when you wish to be, and as for Dave not being 'Human Gay'" She air quotes. Karkat takes time to find that adorable. "Rose has assured me there are more sexualities than just straight and gay." Karkat raised a brow.

"Human's can apparently be just as fluid as we are, he could be interested in both genders so don't count yourself short." He huffs at that.

"Doesn't mean he is interested." He scoffs.

"Doesn't mean he isn't." She returns. He laughs.

Comfortable silence settles over the two of them for a long time, just breathing and enjoying the life of the other. Karkat drifted off back to sleep as Kanaya stroked his hair, absently humming to keep real silence from haunting her pale mates mind. She knew that it would help keep away the terrors.

Karkat awoke, not remembering when he fell asleep, the sound of pleasant song drifted into his mind and he smiled; Kanaya. Why did he ever wait so long for this? He laid there for a few moments longer, enjoying the sound and the peace that came with it, before shifting, and startling her from her song.

"I guess good night wouldn't be the most accurate thing to say considering there is no day or night here." Karkat smiled at her and snuggled into her stomach, then shifted up to sit next to her and watching her stretch out.

"How long was I out?" He asked, moving to stand and reaching a hand out to help right her up as well.

"About two hours I believe. We should probably get back to the others, I kind of promised Dave and Rose that I would make more grub cake and I'm sure you would like some as well."

Karkat almost drooled at the thought.

"Oh hell fucking yes."


End file.
